chapter 4: comrades?
by sea emperor
Summary: his first meeting with people, will these people be friends or foes?


CHAPTER 4: COMRADES?

The girl stared at him with a little disbelieve.

"Ahhh, that's just to bad, you were kind of cute"

She made a nod to the guy behind me.

"Okay, Tsubaki"

He went to the other corner and picked up a big piece of cloth. He removed the cloth and exposed a big axe, as he saw the blade his life flashed by behind his eyelids. He saw the happy moments, and the sad moments.

_So this is how my life will end? Pathetic!_

He heard a voice in his head.

_**Is this how you plan to end your life? Broken, a liar,**__** tied to the ground like some ant?**_

"What? Who is there? Why am I a liar?"

_**Didn't you say that you would come back and tell her stories of your adventures? Didn't you say that you would keep going, like the hawk soaring in the sky?**_

He gets a little smile and tests to see what he can move

_I don't know who you are, but for now I guess we gotta team up. I can move two fingers is that enough?_

_**Yes, but just let me do the work.**_

_Fine._

He looked at the guy with the axe

"Finish him, Jirou"

"Very well, madam"

The man called Jirou swung the axe in with mighty strength

"Bye bye kid"

Haru felt a small shock in his back and suddenly his body moved backwards, the axe almost gracing his face.

"The fuck?"

**Don't care! Just run**

He stood up

"Why can I stand?"

Remembers his situation

"No time for that"

He runs to the door and runs into the open.

"Left!"

He rolled to the left as another dart flew over him.

He stood up halfway into the second roll and kept running, looking for a place to hide.

"Where do I hide?"

_**Does it matter? Just run!**_

He runs and climbs up into a tree with thick branches and leaves. He could see all of his surroundings from where he was. He could see the two people coming closer.

"fuck!" climbs higher and tries to make himself as small as possible.

A dart graced his face and he got a little shocked, which made him lose his grip and fall down.

He stood up and could see that at the least he had broken three fingers on the left hand; the pain was unlike anything he had ever felt.

"crap, this is bad"

The two people came closer and now stood only about ten meters away from him.

"I still can't see why Sakura would fall for a guy like this. So puny and weak" the guy sounded really disappointed.

"Well, Sakura was always one of the weak ones. She never really got anything done. And then she went and got herself killed. Pathetic"

The girl seemed to enjoy mocking Sakura.

Haru heard noises behind him, small branches breaking, he also heard a low pitched voice, it was silent but definitely there.

"I think it came from here"

Two kids emerged from the forest behind him. They didn't even try to stop, the guy called Jirou threw the axe and it was headed straight towards the kids.

He was a little unclear of what happened next, but one moment he was sitting there on the ground an the next he stood in front of the kids with an axe in his back

"wh-w-what are you trying to do?"

He turned his head and looked at them.

"Well, we cant have any witnesses, so we just have to kill them, right?"

The girl spoke and her small but sinister smile grew into a loud laughter.

"Sorry, this is just so funny to look at, you are so scared that you run all the way here, and then you decide to be brave, in front of these kids."

She pulled up her pants a little and pulled out a few daggers

"I take the cutie, you can kill the kids."

"Sure" the big guy seemed to enjoy this.

He walked towards the kids, Haru was going to run and stop him, but a dagger pierced is thigh.

He stood there, frozen, screaming on the inside.

Jirou lifted his sword and glared at the kids

"bye bye, kiddos"

As he swung the sword downwards and it hit the one kid in the shoulder and he fell to the ground, not making a sound, something broke inside of Haru.

"ah, that was good. Now for this one"

He lifted his sword and made the same swinging motion again, but this time it stopped halfway.

The sword was stopped by what seemed to be an armguard.

A sad voice began to speak

"Thank you Sakura, even now you help me"

Haru looked up at Jirou. His eyes had turned yellow like the sun, and sparks flew of him and all over the place.

"what you have done is unforgivable."

Lightning began to travel in a circle around Haru.

"the bite of the sky lord turns all into dust"

An electric shock travelled from the armguard into the sword and then into Jirous body, he flew back a little.

Haru looked at Tsubaki

"your turn"

"so you have a power to? I guess you think you are special, but you are not the only one who has one."

His field of vision began to get blurry

"what!"


End file.
